Starlight Glimmer (Merging)
For other versions of Starlight Glimmer, see here. Starlight Glimmer is a unicorn and former antagonist turned protagonist who was born in an unknown town. She is one of the most magically gifted ponies to ever live. Her magic ability rivals or even exceeds that of Star Swirl the Bearded, and like Twilight Sparkle she has on more than one occasion fixed or further advanced Star Swirl's spells. She was childhood friends with a stallion named Sunburst, but their friendship fell apart when he was sent to Canterlot to study magic. Later they rekindled their friendship, eventually getting romantically involved and even later getting married. She once held a great animosity towards Cutie Marks, as she attributed their existence to the loss of her best friend as a filly. However, after Twilight convinced her to move past her bitterness and try to make new friends, she began to study friendship under Twilight's tutelage and became friends with the Mane 6 and Spike. Unlike in previous dimensions, Starlight never met Trixie, and thus they never became friends. She was highly influential in the war against Malevolence, as well as holding back the forces from The Great Dimensional Tear which threatened Equestria. She also played a significant role during The Great Merging, saving Humans and Ponies alike. Appearance Personality Biography Abilities Mental Starlight has shown herself to be undeniably brilliant in the field of magic, being able to not only understand, but also complete one of Star Swirl's time-travel spells. All the same, her knowledge falls just short of that possessed by her rival and friend, Twilight Sparkle. Furthermore, while she has displayed ingenious thinking in relation to using the table inside Rainbow Friendship Castle to complete the time-traveling spell, the basic spell itself was still far beyond her ability to create, suggesting that ultimately Star Swirl was far beyond her ability. It should be noted, however, that Star Swirl was much older than her, having lived many lifetimes. Magical While not the strongest, Starlight has continually been one of the most powerful ponies alive. While some such as Crimson Terror and Astral outrank her by a large margin, she still has power comparable to that wielded by Twilight Sparkle, and during certain points in time has even held more power than Twilight - though in general the two seem to be evenly matched. Physical Starlight has average physical abilities, and is by no means outstanding in this subject. Still, it should be noted that she is in decent all-around shape, which is unexpected given her more academic pass-times. Relationships Family Sunburst When they were young, Starlight and Sunburst were best friends. Then he got his cutie mark and his parents sent him to Celestia's magic school. The two didn't see each other for many years, as Starlight was bitter about the whole thing and, after writing many letters with no reply Sunburst soon gave up on their friendship as well - though he never stopped wishing him and Starlight could be friends again. Eventually, Starlight and Sunburst rekindled their friendship, and over the years became romantically involved. They eventually got married, and maintained a strong relationship with each other. Friends Twilight Sparkle Initially the two were enemies, however after Twilight convinced Starlight to give friendship another chance they ironically became very close friends. All the same, the two have a friendly rivalry going on, often competing over just about everything. This has led to them both pushing each other to better themselves, and has made them both all the stronger for it. After befriending her, Starlight began studying friendship under Twilight's tutelage. Rarity Since they have vaguely similar personalities, Starlight and Rarity get along fairly well - though Starlight sometimes grows annoyed with Rarity's dramatic mannerisms. Starlight considers her a good friend, whereas Rarity holds her in slightly less esteem, but enjoys her company none the less. Spike Seeing as how Spike is almost always around either Twilight or Rarity, and Starlight is closest to these two, the two interact quite often. As such Starlight has come to develop something of a confidant-type friendship with Spike, often telling him things she'd never tell Twilight or Rarity. In ways, it could be said that Starlight is actually closer to Spike than to any of the Mane 6 - though she still places him below Twilight in terms of how important her friendships are. Rest of the Mane 6 Starlight is friends with all of the Mane 6, but she only interacts frequently with Twilight and, to a lesser extent, with Rarity. Enemies Malevolence Starlight and Malevolence don't know much about each other, as Malevolence was always fixated on destroying Celestia and Luna, as well as being intrigued by Crimson's much stronger magic power. None the less, Malevolence was aware that Starlight posed a very real threat to her under the right conditions, and as such attempted on multiple occasions to destroy her personally. Starlight, on her part, merely hates Malevolence because of her goals and attempts on her life. Others Trivia